Yentenne
Yentenne (old Lobott: Yinirri), called the Hungry City, and the Nowhere City, is a large port city on the Hungry Sea at the northern end of the Bridge to Nowhere. To the west lies the Hungry Sea, and the vast coastal swamps of the Yentenne Region of Sayerthenn. To the east lies Ane Polki, and the Crescent Blue Mountains. Directly to the south lies the Last Inlet of the Hungry Sea, lapping against the foot of Mount Marr Sai. Mount Marr Sai is often described as looking surreal, especially at sunrise, when the sun hits the snow at its peak in such a way where it becomes blindingly white, the snow beneath it a bright gold, the snow beneath that a bright orange, the sheer cliff face beneath that a dark blue of shadows born of surrounding mountains, and the trees below that an even darker blue, with the Hungry Sea an almost black color. The mouth of the Termite Tunnel can be found at the base of Mount Marr Sai, perhaps ten meters from the Last Inlet. To either side of the tunnel there are old bronze statues of guardsmen. They look like Yockish Swordsmen. They are tall, dark-skinned, with long braided hair, tied around gemstones like topaz, jades, rubies, and emeralds. The two swordsmen hold saals. Yentenne's population is about 18,000. Houses are wooden hovels here, connected by mulch roads, wooden bridges, and swampy clearings, as well as logs. The Yentenners name themselves Yi Ne Ta Nu Yo or "toads who Croak 'eeh,' to 'oh." The name is not very reflective of modern Yentenner, as the name was constructed specifically by the Blue Mages to have the vowels in order of pitch. "'Yi' nun 'yo' nenein ilu taok" is how the above phrase would actually be said in Yentenner. Yentenners comprise their own ethnic group, which is made up of Yentenne itself, around forty surrounding villages, and the city of Towmuk, called myuuk nun emr thaok in Towish Yentenner, meaning "Toad Log." The city is also a marshy wooden flatland, just with twenty times as many people. However, it is not well-known by the Delkish, as it's about four days away from the Bridge to Nowhere, compared to the half-hour walk from Yentenne. Yentenners love eating grubs, frogs, toads, seadragon strips, seacow noses, and spiced charred wood. Crouching is considered offensive here, as it implies hunting, and therefore cannibalism in a non-hunting setting. Yentenners, like other Sayerthenners, are swarthy, with a tendency to heavy brows, hooked noses, and almost crane-like height. Yentenners are good climbers, and living between many cultures (their own, the Ane Polki, the Crab Islanders, the Sayerthenners, the Sukaari, the Irrinisian, the Western Parthalenners, etc.), has made them proficient at many tongues. Whaletailing is considered a rite of passage for men and women here, as no woman is worthy of a husband if she cannot even feed herself, and no woman is worthy of children if she cannot do what they will one day do. Hundreds of Yentenners have fallen into the Hungry Sea never to be seen again. Yentenners are not fully human, having webbed feet and hands, a remnant of the non-human Frogkings who were destroyed when the Child With Many Names destroyed the City of the Frog King, and opened the Hungry Sea.Category:Cities Category:Locations Category:History